Case Closed Returns
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Sekuel dari Case Closed. Voldemort yang masih berambisi cari uang, kini nekad mengobrak-abrik BEC alias Birmingham Electronic Center. Bellatrix mencuri laptop dan mereka terseret kasus besar gara-gara benda tersebut! OOC! DMHP, SBRL, JPSS, JPRL!


Krisis kepercayaan yang terjadi di kalangan Death Eater, ditengarai dari berjalannya sendiri-sendiri Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Barty Crouch Jr. juga Rodolphus Lestrange, dipastikan positif. Gembong mereka, Lord Voldemort, atau kerap disebut 'Voldie' oleh media muggle, masih dalam status buronan. Bellatrix Lestrange yang selalu mengekor atasannya pun ikut menjadi tersangka atas kasus penculikan terhadap Harry James Potter (baca _fanfiction_ **Case Closed**, red) yang berakhir—tragis. Mereka tidak mendapat tebusan dari aksi nekad yang menjatuhkan korban dari pihak muggle tersebut. Intinya, Voldemort _masih_ terobsesi untuk mengumpulkan uang dan _masih_ berkeinginan untuk merebut kepercayaan kembali dari mantan anak buahnya. Dengan modal sihir hitam dan pengalaman bertahun-tahun malang melintang di dunia kriminal, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menebar teror di dunia muggle.

Lagi-lagi, dengan cara yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh penyihir yang masih berotak waras—dan ini membuktikan bahwa Bellatrix Lestrange adalah wanita tidak waras.

_**.**_

**(xXx)**

_**.**_

_**Case Closed Returns**_

_A Harry Potter fanfiction_

_Parody / Crime_

_All characters © J. K. Rowling_

_Pemain Aston Villa © Gérard Houllier_

_SBY, jajaran menteri dan Roy Suryo © Republik Indonesia_

_Anchors © Metro TV_

_OOC super for the plot. Don't like, don't read, don't flag_

_**.**_

_**Kejahatan terbesar yang menggemparkan dunia sihir dan dunia muggle, terungkap!**_

_**.**_

**(xXx)**

_**.**_

"Kita harus mencari cara baru untuk mendapatkan uang!"

Bellatrix sedang mendesah kesal saat Voldemort berkata demikian, "Aku setuju. _Aceton_-ku habis." ujarnya sambil memaksa tetes-tetes terakhir keluar dari botol di tangan.

"Kurasa kita harus memulainya dengan mendapatkan—alat komunikasi!" Voldemort mulai memikirkan rencana. Tentu saja yang lebih ciamik daripada meng-Crucio Brian dan Justin lagi—yang ternyata pemain _Queer as Folks_. Voldemort merahasiakan ini dari Bellatrix, tentu, kalau dia ternyata suka dengan serial tersebut dan curi-curi menonton di kala senggang, "Kita harus mendapatkan ponsel lagi."

"Repot, _Dark Lord_. Ponsel itu harus isi pulsa. Coba pikirkan alat lain yang tidak akan menghabiskan banyak uang—" Bellatrix mengusap kukunya dengan kapas beralkohol, "bagaimana kalau laptop? Konon bisa _Skype_-an—ngobrol _face to face_ begitu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Voldemort langsung tertarik. Sekalipun otak primitifnya hanya bisa membayangkan Pensive—

"Kalau begitu, kita curi laptop!" Voldemort, melantangkan ide, dengan gampangnya "Tentu saja—kita tidak boleh terlihat mencolok."

Singkat cerita, mereka berdua ber-_apparate_ ke Birmingham. Dengan pakaian jubah serba hitam dilengkapi tudung yang diklaim oleh Voldemort sebagai pakaian tidak mencolok. Nyatanya kehadiran mereka di BEC, _Birmingham Electronic Center_, sukses mengundang perhatian. Bocah-bocah yang tak lain adalah Bobot—tunggu, ini Birmingham, ya? Oke—Avillafan memandang kagum pada hidung Voldemort yang, menurut mereka, adalah gaya baru dari seni menyiksa diri. Sejenis implant terobosan anyar. Para gadis mendelik sinis pada Bellatrix yang notabene demen pamer dada. Dan tentu saja, penampakan mereka yang menyerupai Amrozi _and the gank_ itu membuat seorang satpam curiga. Dengan pedenya, satpam itu mendekat sambil bawa-bawa _garret_—

"Permisi, _miss—_"

"Crucio!"

—Voldemort merasa _dejavu_.

BEC yang kemarin mendapat teror bom buku tentu saja langsung dilanda kepanikan ketika satpam itu jaduh berdebam dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Ayo, Bellatrix!" komando Voldemort yang dengan nekad memasuki wilayah BEC lebih dalam, mencari benda bernama laptop.

Bellatrix mengekor dengan patuh. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju salah satu konter _service _laptop dan spontan saja si wanita berhenti melangkah ketika menemukan satu laptop putih dengan secarik kertas di atasnya 'milik _Mr._ Black'. Voldemort mengerutkan dahi. Bellatrix langsung mengancam si pemilik konter dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Berikan laptop itu padaku!"

"Eh—tapi, tapi _miss_—"

"Crucio!"

"Argh!"

Voldemort akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur.

"I—ini milik _Mr._ Black—argh—_miss_—jangan—bawa—" si tukang laptop masih berusaha mempertahankan benda tersebut.

"Berisik! Dulu sebelum menikah juga namaku Bellatrix Black kok!" balas Bellatrix—memberikan diskon kutukan tak termaafkan. Kena dua kali, gratis satu kali. Tak sabar, ia menoleh ke arah Voldemort yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah korban—asyik mem_poke-poke_ si tukang laptop dengan ujung tongkat Elder-nya. Tiruan, _indeed_. Beli secara _online_ di situs _Harry Potter Fans_ di _Fakebook_—dan, sebelah _gladiator platform heels _pun melayang dengan indahnya. Kali ini model terbaru Cristian Dior. Lebih lama terlempar karena lebih susah dibuka—dan Voldemort kembali berteriak.

"AHUNG!"

"Ayo kita pergi, _Dark Lord_." perintah Bellatrix, kedua manik obsidiannya melirik ke pintu keluar, "Polisi muggle sudah mengepung kita."

"_Biasa_ aja napa ngajaknya?"

"_Biasa_nya juga ngelempar—"

"Bacot ah. Baik, mari kabur, eh tunggu—" sebelum _scene _berakhir, sudah tentu adegan wajib ala _villain_ kudu disosialisasikan biar mantap. Suara Voldemort sudah kembali mengintimidasi, berwibawa, dan memerintah, "kita tinggalkan tempat ini, Bellatrix. Karena laptop yang kita inginkan sudah kita dapatkan!"

_(Tawa membahana ala sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi terdengar)_

Setelah ngakak binal, Voldemort berlari menuju pintu keluar BEC, sementara Bellatrix agak kesulitan mengejar karena masih mengenakan sepatu barunya yang ribet—

Dan teror hari itu berakhir dengan kutukan Morsmorde di langit kota London yang sore itu memang sudah mendung.

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**Kasus Pertama : **Perampokan laptop di salah satu konter London Electronic Center!

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus penganiayaan terhadap seorang satpam dan juga seorang tukang servis laptop yang bekerja di BEC. Satpam yang kami ketahui bernama Stiliyan Petrov diserang dengan tongkat aneh dan langsung kejang ditempat. Tukang servis laptop bernama Nigel Reo-Coker pun tak ayal menjadi korban. Para saksi mata secara terpisah menyatakan bahwa dua orang pelaku yang berhasil merampok sebuah laptop tak lain adalah buronan berbahaya, Voldie dan Bella, yang minggu kemarin menghebohkan London atas kasus penculikan terhadap Harry James Potter. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian, namun kami berhasil melakukan wawancara dengan para korban. Silahkan, rekan Tommy."

_(Layar televisi berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Tommy Tjombro)_

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya, Tommy Tjombro, di lokasi kejadian!"

_(Disorot keadan tampak depan London Electronic Center yang sudah dipenuhi pita kuning-hitam bertuliskan 'do not cross')_

"Saya sudah bersama dengan _mister _Petrov dan _mister _Reo-Coker. Permisi, _sir_, bisakah Anda menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang menyerang Anda?"—sebenernya di sini Tommy agak bingung, tidakkah kedua orang ini pemain Aston Villa? Kapten dan _vice_?

"Sa—sakit…" Stiliyan Petrov dan Nigel Reo-Coker merintih dalam kengerian, "Sakit… Sakit…"

"Apa ada komentar lainnya?" dan ternyata, karena Tommy ini lebih seme, bahkan disinyalir sebagai semenya Prabu Reformasi, dia ngotot nanya, "Mungkin kesaksian?"

"Sa—sakit…" Stiliyan Petrov dan Nigel Reo-Coker tetap merintih dalam kengerian, "Sakit… Sakit…"

Tommy menyerah, "Sekian wawancara kami. Kembali ke studio London TV, Marissa."

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

Sirius Black dengan tergesa berjalan di koridor kantor pusat Auror. Ia sudah mendengar berita tersebut dari televisi ketika mampir ke Starfucks Coffee dan sukses menjatuhkan gelas _Mocchachino Latte_-nya. Yakin, laptop itu miliknya. Terlebih ketika Nigel Reo-Coker menghubuginya dan meminta maaf. Kasus ini berat—setidaknya bagi Sirius. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung mendobrak pintu kepala Auror. Merasa tidak perlu mengetuk karena toh yang punya ruangan tak lain adalah sahabat kentalnya. Sekalipun—

"Oh, _crap_!"

Langsung ditutup lagi ketika melihat James Potter sedang melakukan—_sensor_—di atas meja kerja dengan salah satu Death Eater yang juga anggota Orde, Severus Snape.

"Sudah belum?" Sirius agak berteriak.

"Belum!" suara James, balas berteriak. Disusul suara gombrang-gambreng dari dalam beberapa menit, dan, "Sudah! Masuklah!"—_mereka seperti sedang main petak umpet_.

Sirius membuka pintu. Severus sudah tidak ada—mungkin sudah kabur dengan jaringan _floo_. Masa bodoh. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri James dan menggebrak meja tersebut, "Ada kasus! Dan ini akan menyangkut kredibilitasku sebagai seorang penegak hukum!"

"Kasus pencurian laptop oleh nenek sihir Bellatrix dan si _noseless_ Voldemort?" alis James terangkat satu—sejak kapan Sirius mau peduli dengan urusan remeh seperti ini?

"Ya—" wajah masam Sirius kini berubah ekspresinya. Dicekam kengerian dan ketakutan, "karena di dalam laptop itu—terdapat _file-file_ terlarang yang kalau sampai terungkap ke masyarakat, maka akan menggegerkan kedamaian dua dunia!"

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

Sementara itu, Voldemort dan Bellatrix sudah sampai ke kediaman Malfoy—untuk dua alasan. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Lucius sangat berbakti pada Voldemort. Dengan senang hati, keluarga itu memberikan tumpangan gratis pada sang Pangeran Kegelapan yang masih buron ini. Alasan lain, karena Bellatrix kangen dengan keponakan dan 'istri' barunya yang sedang 'jalan' tiga bulan, Harry Potter—kenangan penculikan tiga hari itu sepertinya membekas. Ternyata berbagai mantra pelindung dan satu rumah yang isinya Slytherin berhasil menyembunyikan eksistensi Harry yang notabene dicari-cari oleh para Auror. Voldemort sendiri sedang bertafakur di hadapan laptop bergambar apel tergigit ketika Bellatrix dan Draco sibuk mengaduk ramuan khusus _pemuda_ hamil untuk Harry—

"Hmm." ia menggumam. Seluruh dunia sihir tahu betapa hebat seorang Voldemort dalam urusan _dark arts _dan duel, tetapi ketika berhadapan dengan barang elektronik—

"Aku baru tahu kalau _Dark Lord_ itu gaptek." bisik Draco sambil mengaduk isi panci.

Bellatrix menaburkan otak unicorn bubuk ke dalam ramuan, "Begitulah—"

Mereka sama-sama angkat bahu, lanjut meramu.

Keluguan Voldemort akan laptop membuat jemari penasarannya mengutak-atik. Ia kagum sendiri ketika memencet salah satu tombol dan laptop tersebut menyala. Pencet lagi, mati. Pencet lagi, nyala—sepertinya ia menikmati rutinitas ini. Sadar kalau kenorakannya membuat Harry meringis merendahkan, Voldemort kembali jaga imej. Ia membuka-buka apa yang dinamakan _folder_, mengklik-klik asal mengunakan _trackpad_—sempet ber-_whoa-wow-cool_ kalau tahu _trackpad_ Macbook Air ternyata bisa _zoom in-zoom out_—dan menemukan satu _folder_ berjudulkan '_Top Secret – do not open or I'll Aveda Kedavra you_'. Voldemort sedikit ragu—apakah benda ini bisa mengeluarkan sihir? Ia langsung mengambil jarak dan mengarahkan tongkatnya—

"Itu hanya bohongan, Voldemort—" Harry, yang notabene seorang _halfblood_ dan cukup gaul masalah teknologi karena rajin bergaul dengan Hermione, bicara, "buka saja."

"Begitu?" Voldemort mangut-mangut, dan dengan yakin, ia mengklik _folder _tersebut— ternyata di dalamnya ada _folder _lagi. Lirik Harry, pemuda itu mengangguk, Voldemort membuka lagi. Ada lagi. Buka lagi. Terus begitu sampai _preview pane bar_ di sebelah kiri layar penuh. Ini mengingatkan tempat Mad-Eye Moody disekap oleh si Barty beberapa tahun lalu—"akhirnya!" tanpa sadar kedua _halfblood_ itu berteriak lega.

Sejak kapan mereka akur?

"Wah ini—" Harry mengusap dagu, "kumpulan video rupanya."

Voldemort sedikit bingung, "Video? Apa itu?"

"Sejenis gambar bergerak." jawab Harry dengan nada yakin—sekalipun selanjutnya ia kurang paham juga, "Coba saja tonton."

"Mari kita coba—" dengan yakin, jemari hijau dan berlendir Voldemort mengarahkan kursor pada salah satu _file_. Klik—

Dan mereka menonton. Adegan mesra. Merambat ke mesum. Lalu beralih ke ranjang. Ditambah efek suara desahan. _Oh-yes-oh-no-fuckmebaby-faster-harder_-dan sebagainya.

Dengan cengok.

Beberapa detik—_**CROOTTTHHHH!**_

"Astaga! _Dark Lord_!" Bellatrix dan Draco yang baru keluar dari dapur langsung panik menemukan ketua mereka terjengkang dengan hidung berdarah. Sementara Harry masih melongo melihat apa yang disajikan layar laptop tersebut—

"Hey, _Love_—" gumam Harry, langsung meraih lengan Draco dan menunjuk monitor, "kita belum mencoba gaya yang itu. Sepertinya menarik—"

Draco mengerenyit, "_Babe_, tidakkah seharusnya _kau _merasa aneh dengan _siapa_ yang ada di dalam video ini?" Malfoy muda itu berdiri diam di belakang Harry, "Itu Sirius!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia memang sudah lama pacaran dengan Remus—" Harry menjawab dengan nada polos, sukses membuat Draco frustasi.

"Maksudku, masa' kau tidak kaget menemukan video mesum yang pelakunya Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin?" pemuda itu menekankan setiap katanya, "_Bloody hell_, moral penyihir zaman sekarang sungguh—" Draco menggeret Harry ke arah ruangan lain, "sudah, jangan ditonton lagi. Lebih baik cepat minum ramuan buatanku—"

"Tapi Draco—"

Kedua sejoli itu menjauh dari Voldemort dan Bellatrix.

"Ugh—aku tidak menyangka paha Remus Lupin seseksi itu—" gumam Voldemort sambil mengusap hidungnya, "terima kasih Bellatrix." setelah bangkit dari keterjengkangan, si _noseless_ kita langsung kembali duduk di depan laptop. Bellatrix yang menyadari kalau ketuanya ini telat puber langsung menyingkir. Ia duduk di sofa seberang pasangan Draco dan Harry, dan mulai membuka-buka majalah _fashion_ muggle.

Kembali ke Voldemort, yang sedang menonton video-video lain.

"Wow! _Missionaris_!"

Draco menyuapi Harry ramuannya. Bellatrix mulai mengeluarkan peralatan _nail art_.

"Whoa! Lupin _on top_!"

Draco mengusap sisa ramuan di sudut bibir Harry. Bellatrix mulai mengikir kuku.

"Merlin! _The tail of the ostrich position_!"

Draco dan Harry mulai heran—baru tahu kalau Voldemort hapal isi Kamasutra.

"Gyaa! Lupin _self-service_!"

Bellatrix mendelik kali ini. Ada apa dengan 'gya' berfrekuensi tinggi barusan?

"_Bloody hell! DOGGY STYLE!_"

Draco dan Harry mengangkat alis—apa anehnya pasangan sesama cowok dalam posisi yang paling standard itu? Bellatrix kembali cuek—membatin, untung dia bukan fujoshi.

"—benar-benar _serigala _sama _anjing—_"

Detik itu juga, Draco memutuskan untuk _tidak pernah_ mempelajari Animagus.

"Err—Bellatrix?" akhirnya, setelah hampir satu jam ia _fanboying_ akan adegan M-_rated_, Voldemort pun kembali misterius, "Apa—artinya ini?" ia menunjuk layar laptop tersebut, membuat Bellatrix, Draco dan Harry ikut melihat apakah gerangan yang terjadi.

_**Uploading to youtube**_

_15% - 26% - 37%_

"Kau pencet apa tadi?" tanya Bellatrix, bingung.

"Tidak yakin—" jawab Voldemort, "tiba-tiba saja ada tulisan seperti itu."

_41% - 53% - 67%_

Draco menaikkan alis melihat nama yang tertera di halaman _Youtube_ tersebut, "_Serigala-0enJo3h-LuPh-Anjing-1mo3tH_?" mendadak ia ingin muntah melihat si _username_, "Alay bener si Lupin—"

"Sebentar—_youtube, youtube_. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingat sesuatu—" Harry mengusap dagunya, berusaha mengingat apa saja ajaran Hermione.

_79% - 84% - 98%_

"MERLIN!" teriak Harry ketika menyadari sesuatu—membuat ketiga penyihir gaptek akan barang muggle lainnya terlonjak, "Itu adalah situs video yang sudah mendunia! Cepat hentikan pengunggahan atau—"

_**Uploade complete!**_

_**100%**_

"—atau?"

Harry meringis, "Lupakan aku pernah punya ayah baptis bernama Sirius Black."

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**Kasus kedua : **Penyebaran video porno dengan pemeran Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin!

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus pengunggahan video mesum yang dilakoni oleh kedua pria—disinyalir berinisial SB dan RL. Video yang di dalamnya memuat aktivitas seksual ini diunggah kemarin siang dan dipastikan dari akun pribadi RL. Adapun penonton video berdurasi sepuluh menit ini sudah mencapai tiga juta dalam satu hari. Kasus ini mengundang pro dan kontra di kalangan masyarakat, termasuk kalangan fujoshi. Masih tidak jelas apakah benar RL yang mengunggah video tersebut, karena SB, secara terpisah, menyatakan kalau laptopnya dicuri. Diperkirakan ada campur tangan Voldie dan Bella yang sebelumnya mencuri laptop tersebut dari BEC. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian, namun kami berhasil melakukan wawancara dengan para tersangka. Silahkan, rekan Tommy."

_(Layar televisi berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Tommy Tjombro)_

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya, Tommy Tjombro, langsung dari markas Order of Phoenix!"

_(Disorot keadan tampak depan _markas _Order of Phoenix yang sudah dipenuhi dengan para penyihir yang berdemonstrasi menuntut pertanggungjawaban Remus Lupin)_

"Saya sudah bersama dengan _mister _Lupin. Permisi, _sir_, apakah benar pria yang ada di dalam video itu Anda?" tanya Tommy, _to the point_ mengingat dia memang seme.

"Bukan—bukan saya." Remus Lupin, bergala macam Luna Maya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tudung, "Itu hanya orang yang mirip saya—dan kebetulan yang satunya mirip Sirius Black—" tambah Remus sambil merapatkan jubahnya.

"Beberapa sumber menyatakan Anda sendiri yang mengunggah video mesum tersebut! Tanggapan Anda?" Tommy masih tetap berjuang di antara kerumunan wartawan.

"Pokoknya itu bukan saya! _No comment!_" setelah mengatakan itu, Remus buru-buru memasuki kereta Thestral dan menutup semua jendela.

Tommy menyerah, "Sekian wawancara kami. Kembali ke studio London TV, Marissa."

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

James Potter mematikan televisi—dengan cara mem_bombarda_nya.

Geram, ia memukul meja dan meringis karena menahan sakitnya. Sirius Black, yang tak lain adalah Auror, sahabat, juga bawahannya, kalau ditengarai dari mukanya, sudah siap jadi anjing dan berbalik lari—

"Apa-apaan ini, Sirius!" teriak James, murka, "Aku tidak menyangka kau sebegini ceroboh sampai-sampai video macam ini tersebar di masyarakat!" jeda, supaya terlihat berwibawa, "Terlebih, tak hanya penyihir! Muggle juga tahu! Kau itu Auror, Sirius!"

Sirius menelan ludah, "Itulah dia—sebenarnya, aku—menitipkan laptop itu di BEC karena _trackpad-_nya sedikit—bermasalah. Lagipula—semua video itu—Remus yang merekam—aku hanya—menyimpan." suara menelan ludah, "Kau tahu aku—gaptek."

"Bukan itu inti dari permasalahannya, Pad!" James mendesah. Kesal. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Sirius, "Kau bisa ditahan di Azkaban selama dua belas tahun maksimal atas tuduhan memproduksi video cabul! Demetor sudah kembali bertugas dan jangan harap kau bisa kabur dengan sosok Animagus-mu!" nada itu terdengar gemas, "Lagipula—" kali ini James berbisik, tepat di telinga Sirius.

"Hm?"

"—jangan bilang kau masih menyimpan yang aku dan kau malam itu—"

Tepat ketika James berkata demikian, pintu ruangan Auror dibuka oleh Remus, Lily dan Severus. Ketiganya kompak mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka—

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

Jeda—

"Sectumsempra!"

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

"_Geez_, aku tidak menyangka urusannya jadi ruwet begini—"

Bellatrix Lestrange mendelik pada Voldemort yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela, dan menahan diri untuk tidak berkata, _'Cut—'_

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi—" Draco Malfoy ikut bersuara, "walaupun pihak _youtube_ sudah menghapus video tersebut, nyatanya para pengunduh menyebarkannya via ponsel muggle itu." santai, ia kembali merangkul Harry Potter yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Syukurlah kita tidak pernah merekam hal-hal seperti itu, _Love_." gumam Harry.

Draco tersenyum, mengacak rambut Harry perlahan dan mengecup lembut bekas luka di kening sang kekasih, "Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun melihat isi pakaianmu, _Babe_—"

"Aw~ _That's so sweet, my love~_" Harry kembali memeluk pinggang Draco erat.

"_Not as sweet as your taste, my dearest babe~_" Draco balas memeluk pundak Harry.

Voldemort mulai gatal-gatal.

"_Dark Lord_—" Bellatrix memanggil atasannya, dan memberikan harian _Daily Prophet_ edisi hari ini, "sepertinya ini menarik."

Voldemort menyambar koran tersebut, dan tercengang melihat judulnya.

_**Seorang ahli telematika akan tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade.**_

_**London – Dunia Sihir.**__ Seorang ahli telematika kawakan yang terkenal karena jasanya menganalisis video porno akan didatangkan oleh Kementrian terkait kasus yang menimpa Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin. Beliau bernama Ray Surya, asal timur jauh, di negara yang dekat dengan Bali. Pemerintahan muggle negara tersebut sudah menyetujui keberangkatan Surya, yang dijadwalkan akan tiba hari ini di stasiun Hogsmeade. Rencananya, kedatangan Surya akan dikawal oleh agen kementrian dan beberapa Auror._

Geram, Voldemort meremas kertas koran tersebut—

"Kalau sampai dia menganalisis asal mula video tersebut, habislah kita." ujar Bellatrix.

"Kalau begitu, terpaksa kita melakukannya." bangkit dari kursinya, Voldemort segera mengenakan jubah bertudungnya, "Kita culik dia!"

Draco dan Harry melambaikan tangan mereka ringan ketika kedua penyihir kegelapan itu menggunakan perapian milik keluarga Malfoy sebagai sarana transportasi. Maklum, Narcissa dan Lucius katanya sedang bulan madu kedua—walau Draco yakin kalau ibundanya sedang melabrak istri kedua sang ayah yang konon katanya seorang muggle. Ah, cinta memang buta. Untungnya si Dobby tidak ikut dibawa atau empat penyihir ini bisa mati busung lapar. Intinya, mereka bisa lebih santai di Malfoy _manor_, termasuk keluar-masuk rumah sembarangan. Kalau ayah dan ibunya ada—mana berani Draco membiarkan Harry seenaknya melakukan sesuatu yang—_sensor—_di ruang tamu begini.

Singkat cerita, tanpa perlu detail sana-sini dan pendeskripsian adu mantra, pokoknya suasana perebutan sandera di stasiun Hogsmeade sangat dramatis, epik dan bisa disamaratakan dengan _the Second Wizarding War_, akhirnya Voldemort dan Bellatrix berhasil mendapatkan Ray Surya yang digosipkan itu. Awalnya mereka juga ragu—bapak-bapak yang tidak terlalu jangkung dan sedikit maju perutnya ini, memangnya bisa? Tetapi ah, jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya. Apalagi menilai buku dari filmnya. Anda bisa kecewa karena pemeran Sirius Black tidak ganteng—oke, melantur. Kembali ke _jobdesk_, kini duo _dark wizard_ sudah kembali ke kediaman Malfoy.

"Cepet bener!" protes Harry—yang lagi telanjang dada, "Belum juga _foreplay!_"

Voldemort mendengus, "Masuk kamar sana!" hardiknya. Dan dengan sukses Harry yang cemberut langsung menyeret Draco masuk ke kamar—sudahlah, poin kita adalah Voldemort yang kini sedang menyeret Ray Surya ke sebuah kursi malas.

"Apa-apaan ini!" bapak berkumis itu memprotes. Ketakutan, tapi tetap protes.

"Dengar—" Bellatrix, yang sudah terbiasa melakukan adegan kekerasan dan penindasan, langsung mengambil alih fokus, "kau ada di sini karena kami _culik_. Bersikaplah baik dan bekerja sama kalau kau masih mau hidup."

_(Tawa membahana ala sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi terdengar)_

"Tidakkah itu seharusnya jatahku?" Voldemort yang merasa dialog tetapnya diambil langsung protes—namun tidak berani bertanya lagi ketika Bellatrix memelototinya.

Kembali pada Ray Surya.

Yang sengaknya mendadak kumat, mengingatkan pada kasus rebutan kursi di penerbangan domestik yang melibatkan pilot, pramugari, serta beberapa petugas maskapai penerbangan—

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa saya?" tanya Ray, songong parah.

"Crucio!" tanpa tendeng aling-aling, satu rapalan terlontar.

"ARGH!" teriak Ray, lalu berbicara dengan napas terengah "Kau—kau tidak tahu—kalau saya ini anggota DPR?"

"Crucio!" tanpa tendeng aling-aling, dua rapalan terlontar.

"ARGH!" teriak Ray lagi, lalu berbicara dengan napas tersengal, "Kau—tidak tahu—kalau aku adalah ahli—telematika yang disegani?"

"CRUCIO!" tanpa tendeng aling-aling, tiga rapalan terlontar. Bellatrix mulai PMS.

"ARGH!" teriak Ray lagi dan lagi, lalu berbicara dengan napas terputus, "Kau—kalau presiden—negaraku tahu aku—diperlakukan—begini—"

Tik—

Urat kesabaran Bellatrix yang notabene sudah tipis itu _putus_.

"CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!"

—melihat Bellatrix kalap begitu, Voldemort langsung mengelus dada.

Dan mengucap istigfar.

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**Kasus ketiga : **Penculikan terhadap Ray Surya, ahli telematika asal negara dekat Bali!

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus penculikan dengan korban Ray Surya, seorang ahli telematika dan anggota DPR dalam perjalanannya menuju Kementrian Inggris. Ray dikabarkan diculik oleh dua buronan yang juga diduga menyebarkan video mesum SB dan RL. Insiden ini terjadi begitu cepat, ketika Ray baru saja turun dari kereta di stasiun Hogsmeade. Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Voldie dan Bella, melawan beberapa Auror yang bertugas menjaga Ray. Untuk sementara dipastikan tidak ada korban tewas, namun memakan korban enam luka berat, tiga luka ringan, tujuh perak dan dua perunggu. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian, namun kami akan menayangkan pidato Presiden negara dekat Bali. Silahkan, rekan Tommy."

_(Layar televisi berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Tommy Tjombro)_

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya, Tommy Tjombro, langsung dari Istana Presiden!"

_(Disorot keadan pertemuan serta pidato Presiden Somebody Bintang Ye yang kerap dipanggil S*Y bersama dengan jajaran menteri)_

Berbeda dengan liputan biasa, kali ini Tommy Tjombro tidak mewawancara, namun memperhatikan pidato singkat namun panjang dari sang Presiden. Tapi dia tetap seme.

"Saya."—jeda—"Menyatakan."—jeda—"Sangat prihatin."—jeda panjang—"terhadap penculikan."—jeda panjang banget—"Yang menimpa."—jeda panjang banget lagi—"Ray Surya."—dan sang presiden S*Y pun menghela napas tak kalah panjang.

Tingibul Sempiring sudah terlelap di kursinya—sampai-sampai lupa nge-_tweet_. Rungut Sitajam yang biasanya paling vokal dari divisi III pun terlihat terkantuk-kantuk. Arfintanto, anggota fraksi PKS yang bosan bahkan langsung menonton ulang video mesum SBRL tanpa tahu ada kamera yang menyorot layar Sunsang Galaxy Tab di tangannya. Tommy Tjombro hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Bukan tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan para anggota DPR, hanya saja—ngantuk. Merasa terlalu tidak sanggup mendengarkan ceramah yang mendayu-dayu dari kepala negara sendiri, akhirnya—

Tommy menyerah, "Sekian laporan kami. Kembali ke studio London TV, Marissa."

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

"Sirius—" James Potter mengatupkan tangan. Mengistirahatkan kedua siku di atas meja dan menopang dagu dengan sangat _cool_. Padahal sebadan-badan ancur gara-gara di-Sectumsempra sama mantan pacar yang ternyata masih suka ONS-an, "maafkan keputusan rapat paripurna. Tetapi kau tetap harus masuk Azkaban—dua belas tahun—untuk kejahatan yang bahkan tidak kau lakukan." tegas namun perih, James berkata.

Sirius terkesiap.

"_Sorry, mate_. Tetapi kau harus tahu, kalau di luar sana—" Kepala Auror itu berjalan pelan ke arah jendela, melihat massa penyihir berbondong-bondong melakukan aksi protes, nemuntut Sirius Black dijebloskan ke Azkaban atas nama moralitas, "suara-suara yang tidak menyukaimu berkumandang. Sekalipun mereka tahu kau difitnah, tetapi etika dan kesusilaan—masih berlaku di negara ini." James berbalik, menghampiri Sirius.

Sirius menunduk, "Aku mengerti, Prongs—"

"Aku pasti akan menangkap pelaku penyebaran video ini, Pad." James menepuk pundak Sirius ketika mereka berhadapan, "Aku akan menegakkan keadilan. Untukmu." perlahan, James meraih telapak tangan Sirius, mengangkatnya, mengecupnya lembut.

"Ya, Prongs." Sirius menghela napas, berat, "Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan duduk diam di balik jeruji dan dinding kegelapan. Menunggumu." pria itu memandang kedua _hazel _James dalam-dalam, "Andai dulu aku jujur terhadap perasaanku padamu—mungkin—"

"Cukup, Sirius." gelengan kepala James berikan penuh dramatisasi, "Aku juga akan menunggumu. Walau rantai waktu berkarat dan putus. Walau semua meninggalkanku—"

"James—"

"Sirius—"

Tepat ketika bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, pintu ruangan Auror dibuka oleh Remus, Lily dan Severus. Ketiganya kompak mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka—

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

Jeda lagi—

"Sectumsempra!"

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

"Hei!" Draco berteriak ketika Ray Surya perlahan membuka mata, "Orang ini siuman!"

Berbondong-bondonglah Harry, Voldemort dan Bellatrix menghampiri Ray Surya. Si hijau pucat berlendir bahkan sambil bawa-bawa laptop—

"Ugh—apa aku sudah berada di surga?" tanya Ray, hiperbolis, "Ah—neraka kayaknya." ujarnya lemah ketika muka pertama yang ia lihat itu milik Bellatrix. Draco dan Harry sampai harus menenangkan bibi mereka agar tidak melempar Crucio lagi.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku—" Voldemort menyorongkan laptop, "kenapa tanda panah di layar ini tidak jalan-jalan?" ia bertanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari di atas _trackpad_.

"Mungkin—" Ray yang masih sempoyongan berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi, "karena tanganmu berlendir—"

"Crucio!"

"ARGH!"

Voldemort menghela napas. Bellatrix beringasnya kumat—

"Jaga mulutmu, _filthy mudblood!_" bentak si wanita, menjadi _in chara_ mendadak, "Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menghina _the Dark Lord_!"

Sumpah, Voldemort ingin mencium-cium Bellatrix saat mendengar pembelaan itu.

"—kecuali aku."

Daripada dilempar _gladiator platform heels_, Voldemort memilih jalan aman. Sekalipun senep, tetapi karena dia masuk Ikatan Atasan Takut Bawahan, maka pria satu ini tidak membantah. Ia kembali memelototi Ray Surya, dan meminta jawaban.

"Itu—maka—" Ray Surya terengah lagi menahan sakit, "kau—butuh—"

"Aku butuh?"

"—_mouse—_" dengan sisa napas, Ray pun memberikan petunjuk terakhir, "—gerakkan—_mouse—_" dan, dengan dramatisnya, ia pingsan lagi.

Enak bener ini _cameo _satu.

"Dia bilang 'gerakkan _mouse_'. Apa itu berarti sesuatu bagimu?" tanya Voldemort pada Bellatrix, "Kurasa ini seperti sebuah—kode."

Harry mengusap dagu, "Mungkin _mouse _yang dimaksud adalah sejenis perangkat komputer?" ia bertanya-tanya, "Menurutmu, _Love_?"

"Tidak ada ide, _Babe_. Aku setuju dengan _Dark Lord_, rasanya ini kode." gumam Draco sambil melirik ke arah bibinya, "Atau—perlu mencoba dengan arti harafiah?"

Bellatrix mengangguk.

Dan dengan nyaringnya, suara melengking pun memenuhi Malfoy _manor_, "WORMTAIL!" Voldemort, Harry dan Draco langsung kompakan pasang _headset_, lumayan—lagu dari _mp3 player_ si Ray Surya ini. Ada cenat-cenutnya segala—

"A-Anda memanggil saya?" tergopoh-gopoh, Peter Pettigrew datang dari balik pintu.

Bellatrix mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya, "Ubah dirimu menjadi bentuk Animagus-mu. Sekarang atau kau akan memohon padaku untuk kubunuh saja!"

"Ba—baik!"

Dan Peter pun berubah menjadi Wormtail. Voldemort benar-benar beruntung memiliki anak buah macam Bellatrix—ia sendiri tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki.

"_So now, we have a __mouse_—" Draco mengangguk dengan ekspresi tolol, "_literally_."

"_It's a __rat__, actually_." balas Harry, sama-sama pasang muka bodoh, "_Now, what?_"

Voldemort mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Wormtail, "Gerakkan _mouse—_" gumamnya, dan langsung melayang-layangkan tubuh tikus malang itu dengan mantra non-verbal. Diliriknya layar laptop, dan gondok karena si kursor tidak bergerak juga, "Apa-apaan! Tidak terjadi apa-apa! Si brengsek ini menipuku!"

Bellatrix mulai lelah. Ia duduk di pojokan. _Doing her nail_. Disusul Draco dan Harry yang memutuskan untuk menonton kefrustasian _Dark Lord_—

"Dasar kau tidak berguna!" murka, Voldemort pun kembali meletakkan Wormtail ke lantai—yang langsung berubah jadi Peter dan ngesot ke pojokan buat muntah saking pusingnya. Voldemort pun mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, persis gaya Sun Go Ku waktu mau membuat bola semangat, "BERIKAN AKU TIKUS! LEBIH BANYAK!"

"…"

Satu jam ke depan Voldemort habiskan untuk mempecundangi ratusan, mungkin ribuan ekor tikus yang digerak-gerakkannya secara tidakberperiketikusan. Kebanyakan dari tikus tersebut tewas kehabisan napas dan tenaga—membuat Draco merasa sedang ada syuting film 'Willard' di rumahnya. Lagi asyik-asyiknya mengurusi tikus yang berjibun, mendadak pintu ruang tamu keluarga Malfoy terbuka. Spontan mereka berempat terlonjak karena suara yang keras dan penuh paksaan itu. Tersentak, Voldemort langsung memepersiapkan diri dengan tongkat Elder KW2-nya—dan tercengang ketika melihat ada siapa di pintu tersebut. Ya, pasukan Auror. Lengkap dengan James Potter sekalian.

"Voldemort!" teriak James, "Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan—" vakum, dan si Kepala Auror mengeluarkan perkamen yang panjang, "—kasusmu kebanyakan. Pokoknya, aku minta kau segera menyerah! Letakkan kepala di atas tangan!"

"—gimana?"

"Garing, ya?"

Voldemort mendengus. Perlahan ia menoleh pada Bellatrix, yang masih sibuk dengan sebelah sepatunya, "Kenapa kau tidak menjalankan peranmu dengan baik dengan memberi tahu aku kalau polisi sudah mengepung kita?"

"Dua alasan. Pertama, mereka Auror. Mendadak muncul. Kedua—" wanita itu mengumpat kasar, "retsleting sepatuku macet."

"Oh. Pantas kau tidak melemparku—"

Bellatrix mengerenyit, "Kau ini masokis, ya?"

"Cukup dengan pertengkaran suami-istri kalian!" potong James. _Hazel-_nya teralih pada sang anak semata wayang, "Urusan kita nanti, Harry—"

Merapat pada Draco, Harry melotot pada sang ayah, "Aku tak akan berpisah dengan Draco apapun yang terjadi!"

Voldemort menengahi, "Tutup mulutmu Potter!" ia mendesah, malas, "Katakan—bagaimana cara kau menemukan kami."

"Tentu saja dengan meminta tagihan nomor _simcard_ Sirius Black dan melacak darimana kau _online_." jawab James, bangga. Hal yang membuat Bellatrix bertanya-tanya—kalau cara sesederhana itu bisa dipakai, apa guna si Ray Surya ini dibawa-bawa ke dalam permasalahan dunia sihir—"Sekarang, menyerahlah! Kalian semua!"

"Tidak semudah itu!" ujar Voldemort sambil bergerak cepat dan mencekik leher Ray Surya yang masih pingsan, "Bergerak sedikit saja, dia akan mati!"

Alis James naik satu, "Bunuh saja. Tidak ada ruginya buatku—"

"Kesian dikit napa. Dia udah banyak dipotosopin mukanya jadi maho Kaskus, tau—" gumam Voldemort, "lagian situ Auror tapi omongannya nggak mencerminkan banget!"

"Benar juga." James mendehem satu kali, "Lepaskan dia, Voldemort!"

"Jangan harap!" Suara Voldemort sudah kembali mengintimidasi, berwibawa, dan memerintah, "Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa berkutik, para Auror! Karena aku memiliki sandera! Satu saja gerakan kalian lakukan, Avada Kedavra akan berbicara!"

_(Tawa membahana ala sinetron Misteri Gunung Merapi terdengar)_

"Cih!"

Dan dalam keadaan genting, Dobby pun baru pulang dari pasar—

"Dobby!" teriak Draco.

"_Mister _Draco memanggil Dobby?" tanya sang peri rumah dengan patuhnya mendekat ke arah empat penyihir dan satu muggle anggota DPR, "Apa yang bisa Dobby bantu?"

"_Apparate _kami semua!"

"Baik, _mister_ Draco!"

James terhenyak—dan ia terlambat bereaksi ketika sang peri rumah sudah memegang—atau dipegang—atau mereka berpegangan—dan bersiap untuk melakukan transportasi dadakan. Dan dengan mencolong adegan Bellatrix di _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows season _satu, buru-buru James melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparkannya sebelum Dobby benar-benar menghilang. Dan ajaibnya, sepatunya ikutan menghilang. Entah siapa korban yang mendapat bonus sambitan sepatu—

"Brengsek—" desis James Potter, tersengal, "—mereka berhasil melarikan diri!"

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

**Kasus keempat : **Wabah bangkai tikus di kediaman Malfoy dan terungkapnya pelaku di balik video porno SB dan RL!

"Pemirsa, berita hari ini akan kami buka dengan kasus bangkai tikus yang mewabah di Malfoy _manor_. Ternyata, keluarga Malfoy menyembuyikan buronan nomor satu Inggris, Voldie dan Bella. Mereka juga menyembunyikan Harry James Potter yang merupakan sandera kasus penculikan. Diduga ada konspirasi antara Voldie dan keluarga Malfoy, dan Lucius Malfoy sedang ditahan untuk pemeriksaan. Voldie pun terbukti sebagai penyebar video mesum berbintangkan SB dan RL. Ray Surya yang mereka culik ditemukan di sekitar stadion kebangsaan Aston Villa dalam keadaan setengah gila dan kehilangan ingatan. Adapun, Voldie, Bella, Draco Malfoy dan Harry James Potter yang menghilang belum ditemukan. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak kepolisian, namun kami berhasil melakukan wawancara dengan Kepala Auror. Silahkan, rekan Tommy."

_(Layar televisi berganti dengan seorang wartawan bernama Tommy Tjombro)_

"Pemirsa! Dengan saya, Tommy Tjombro, langsung dari markas besar Auror!"

_(Disorot keadan tampak depan kantor pusat Auror yang sudah dipenuhi dengan para penyihir pendukung Sirius Black—sama kayak fans Ariel Peterporn waktu itu)_

"Saya sudah bersama dengan _mister _Potter selaku kepala Auror. Permisi, _sir_, Bagaimana tanggapan Anda atas anggapan Anda gagal menangkap pelaku yang sudah di depan mata?" tanya Tommy, lantang dan berani sebagaimana layaknya seorang seme.

James mendehem, "Saya yakin tim saya adalah tim Auror terbaik. Kami tidak gagal, kami hanya belum mendapatkan hasil maksimal." dengan penuh wibawa ia menjawab—dan Tommy gagal menemukan perbedaan dua hal yang James katakan.

"Begitu. Lalu, tanggapan Anda mengenai Sirius Black yang langsung dijebloskan ke Azkaban tanpa ada pengadilan terlebih dahulu? Tommy kembali bertanya.

"Suatu hari, saya akan menangkap Voldemort dan membuktikan kalau dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas hukuman yang Sirius tanggung." James Potter langsung membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu entah darimana sinar muncul di lensa kacamata tersebut, "—sebab kebenaran, hanya ada satu."

Pria itu pun berlalu, membiarkan punggungnya yang berbicara. Meninggalkan Tommy Tjombro yang fans Conan langsung tahu itu dialog James colong dari siapa. Tetapi—

Tommy menyerah, "Sekian laporan kami. Kembali ke studio London TV, Marissa.

**.**

**(xXx)**

**.**

"Dobby! Dobby! Bertahanlah!"

"Maafkan Dobby—_mister_ Potter—" Dobby terengah, siap tewas sebagaimana perannya di _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows season _satu, "tetapi—bau kaki—ayah _mister_—Dobby tak bisa tahan—" peri rumah itu terkulai setelah sebelah sepatu James Potter ternyata mendarat tepat di hidung sensitifnya, "selamat tinggal—semuanya—"

"DOO—OOO—OOO—BBB—BYY—YYY!"

Voldemort, Bellatrix dan Draco hanya bisa mengusap air mata ketika Dobby mangkat di pelukan Harry. Efek kamera muter-muter _zoom out_ dan disorot dari atas ternyata memang masih _in _di akhir tahun 2010—dan singkat cerita, mereka berempat pun menguburkan Dobby sebagai tanda penghormata terakhir atas jasanya. Ya, dialah peri rumah tanpa tanda jasa. Hidup sepanjang film hanya untuk mati karena melindungi tokoh utama.

Sementara itu, di dunia sihir, keadaan lama kelamaan semakin tenang dan terkendali. Sirius Black tetap berada di balik jeruji tahanan selama 12 tahun lamanya—karena kejahatan yang sebenarnya bukan salahnya. Remus Lupin muncul kembali di acara Dahsyat dan eksis di dunia hibu—maksudnya, dia kembali ke Hogwarts dan eksis di dunia pendidikan. James Potter menghabiskan waktunya di kantor Auror, tetap terobsesi dengan Voldemort sampai-sampai tidak bisa dibedakan dengan _fans _ataupun _stalker_. Seluruh muggle, termasuk Marissa, Prabu Reformasi, Tommy Tjombro, Ray Surya, pemain Aston Villa, Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor, Presiden beserta jajaran menteri negara dekat Bali pun dimanipulasi ingatannya.

Harry James Potter dan Draco Malfoy memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa tempat Dobby dikuburkan sampai anak mereka lahir. Bersama dengan Voldemort dan Bellatrix Lestrange yang memutuskan untuk menjadi petani.

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**( Case Closed Returns)**

**.**

**.**

Sompret garing sumpah Orz

Nggak bisa menahan diri buat ngetik ini banyolan Orz Orz Orz

'Negara dekat Bali' itu Indonesia, jelas. Banyak bule yang menyebut negara kita seperti itu. Oh Indonesia, yang deket Bali? Lah Bali itu pulau di Indonesia woy Orz Yak, inspired ama kasus Ariel—dan jangan pedulikan ending gajenya Orz Sejak kapan Voldie begitu kebapakkan dan Bella begitu keemakkan astaga gue Orz Sampe sepiceles sendiri ama tulisan sendiri Orz Iya gitu deh Orz Abaikan saja JPSB yang bertebaran Orz Anggep aja itu laptop udah tinggal colok simcard langsung bisa internetan Orz Astaga pak presiden dan jajaran menteri, maafkan aku Orz Dan kejahatan terbesar yang terungkap adalah : pembunuhan karakter besar2an oleh author!

**Review?**


End file.
